


Private Thoughts and Secret Memories

by DiscoSheets



Series: Hubris and Humility [1]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Series, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoSheets/pseuds/DiscoSheets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Peter sleep together.  But it's complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Thoughts and Secret Memories

November 1983

As a child Peter hadn’t been invited to a whole lot of sleepovers growing up. This didn’t come as much as a surprise to Gavin who also hadn’t been invited to many sleepovers. Though the _Return of the Jedi_ bed sheets weren’t too far off from what he imagined. Currently he was struggling to get the amount of blanket he felt he was entitled to. His successful attempt to tug a few inches his way earned him a kick to the shin and a guttural hiss from Peter.  
“Come on, Pete! It’s freezing in here!” he said, punctuating the statement by yanking the corner of the blanket his way. Peter rolled over so he could face Gavin.  
“You know we would be warmer if we slept closer together,” Peter said, inching closer of the center of the sofa bed.  
Obviously Peter had already had made up his mind about this and when Peter had his mind set on something there wasn’t much Gavin could do to change it. And it wasn’t like Gavin particularly minded being near Peter. The heat of his body was comforting, even when it wasn’t on a chilly damp night like this one; he’s just reluctant to admit this as it might Ruin Everything. And Peter’s breath on the back of his neck. It felt so nice. And when they were done rearranging themselves and when Peter had finished wrapping the blanket around the two of them Gavin quickly found sleep; leaving Peter to stare at the _Saturday Night Live_ poster over Gavin's shoulder and pine.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a Skittish song, of course it is! That's what y'all should know to expect from me!


End file.
